Always Had
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: After finally confessing his love to Karin, Chad is taken away for a month-long mission. In Soul Society, Chad broods on what Karin’s answer might be. In the real world, Karin is left to contemplate about her own feelings. She had always like Chad but...


_This was inspired by a fanart I saw in photobucket. That, and I'd been looking for someone to pair up with Chad._

* * *

**Always Had**

"What did you call me for Chad?" she asked, kicking a small rock to his direction. She was looking down at her feet. "Let me guess, you and Ichi-nii are going off on another crazy adventure. What should I tell Pops this time? Any last words from Ichi-nii?"

Chad had called her out to their usual meeting place. Ever since her brother had gained Shinigami powers, they've been going on this dangerous adventures one after the other. How many years has it been? How long is it going to be?

"Yeah, but it's different this time," Chad said, he continued after a long pause. "We…might not get back."

"I-It's _that _dangerous?"

Another long pause. "Yeah, that's why…your answer…"

Unable to stop herself, Karin blush a deep crimson. A week ago, Chad had confessed to her while walking her home. He gave her a week to think about it. So this is the reason why…

"I'm not going to give an answer to some dead guy," Chad heard her voice cracked. Surprised, he looked up to see her face but it was turned away from him. "Come back first, and then I'll tell you my answer…"

She looked up to face him, and there were tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, but despite that she was still smiling.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Karin looked out the window. It has been a week since Ichi-nii and the others left…and they still haven't returned. They've been gone for longer times than this, but what Chad said worried her. It was not the first time that she was angry for not knowing anything.

She had always liked Chad, ever since he saved her that day. She found herself thinking about him sometimes for no apparent reason at all, just that when her mind was blank, her thoughts would always wander to him. She supposed it was because she was curious. It was the first time she had seen someone with monstrous powers up close. It was also the first real fight that she joined.

The first time she met him, she just thought that he was really really big. Like a giant. She was a bit pissed off about that actually, because just being next to him made her feel dwarfed.

He had been involved in an accident, run down by a motorcycle. But it seemed like the other guy got the worse of it since they had to rush him to a hospital.

It was hard bringing him to the clinic, he was really heavy. It also didn't help that he was tightly clutching the handle of a cockatiel's cage, it got in the way when she slung his arm over her shoulder for support, but he wouldn't let go of it no matter what, so she decided to just bear with it although the cage hits her chest when they walked.

She knew that the cockatiel inside the cage was no ordinary bird. It has a spirit inside, and that spirit is trying to convey something to her. It just couldn't talk with Yuzu around.

After treating his wound, her father ordered them to bring him to a spare room reserved for patients. Ichi-nii helped her carry him to bed. She would never forget the expression on Ichi-nii's face when he saw the wound on his back. It was suspiciously shaped like a footprint, and she couldn't imagine how he could get that kind of wound in a motorcycle accident.

That night, the kid spirit's memories flowed into her. She supposed that it was because she was the closest one in age, or maybe that means that she has more spiritual power than Yuzu, whatever it was, she was glad that it was her and not her sister. She didn't think Yuzu would be able to handle it.

She saw everything. The kid's past, how a serial killer killed his mother right before his eyes, and how that same serial killer turned into a monster and tricked him into entering a cockatiel's body and how every single person who tried to protect him was killed. But moreover, she saw how Chad tried to protect him no matter what, how, even though the kid begged him many times, he wouldn't abandon him.

She suspects that it was at that time that she began to admire him. And then he saved her life, when Hollows swarmed all over Karakura Town. She remembered how she thought that he looked really stupid, swinging his arms like a half-blind old person, hoping for a lucky punch. And how she also thought that he was also a bit cool when his arm transformed and he said that he would protect her…but of course, she would never tell him that.

* * *

"What's wrong Chad?" Ichigo asked. They had been making plans on how to quickly finish their mission in order to return home, when he suddenly spaced out.

"Ichigo, does Karin like anybody?" he asked. Ichigo, who was just about to drink water, spluttered all his drink. Inoue rushed to his side and pounded his back.

"What's with that so suddenly?" he asked suspiciously, but then decided to answer it anyway. "Besides I don't really know since I'm hardly at home anymore." Ichigo was living in a dormitory of a local college.

"Hey, don't you think it could be Captain Hitsugaya?" Inoue asked from beside Ichigo, all eyes turned on her. "Because I saw them talking so casually to each other, right Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia, who was seated on Ichigo's other side, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and she called him Toushiro, and he didn't reprimand her."

"That brat huh?" Ichigo said thoughtfully, although that isn't technically true. Over the years, Hitsugaya has grown into a formidable guy. He has completely mastered his sword, and has harnessed his power to its maximum potential. He was known as one of the most powerful captains in the history of Soul Society and was widely respected by everyone. Overall, he was an impressive guy but still, he couldn't imagine him going out with Karin, their children would be adults at the age of 10.

Chad had become quiet; he has also noticed that special relationship between Karin and Hitsugaya. Every time the Captain went into the real world to give them missions, he would always find the time to stop by and greet Karin.

"Why are you asking this Chad?" Ichigo asked. Ishida shook his head, Ichigo was just as stupid with sensing people's feelings as he is with sensing reiatsu. That's why up to now, he still hadn't notice Inoue's feelings for him. _The fool_, he thought bitterly.

"I like your sister Ichigo," Chad answered. He had thought that it was pretty obvious since he was always walking her home. And since Ichigo didn't disapprove of his actions, he thought that he had accepted them. Or maybe not.

"Ahh, so you like Karin," Ichigo said, clapping him in the back. He did this a few more times until the realization sink in. "What? You like Karin?" his gentle clapping had turned into not-so-gentle pounding on the back. And Rukia thought that it was a good thing that Chad was so tough since that looked like it might hurt.

"Yes."

"Congratulations Sado-kun," Inoue clapped her hands. "I think Karin-chan is very beautiful."

"Beautiful? What part of that violent girl is beautiful?" Ichigo asked. "She's just like a mini-Tatsuki," In fact, he was sure that if he hadn't teased Karin about it, she might have kept her hair short. The only reason she had let her hair grow long was to prove him wrong.

"Well, the probability of Karin liking anybody is the same as her letting someone see her cry," Ichigo said, tactfully.

Chad had sunk into a deep depression. Karin was a tough girl and he had liked that about her. _The probability of letting someone see her cry_...weren't those tears he saw when he told her goodbye? No, he mustn't give himself false hope.

"When was the last time you saw Karin cry?" Inoue asked. Rukia shot her a look that told her not to pursue the topic any further. Ishida did the same to Ichigo.

Uncaring, Ichigo stood up, and walk past Chad.

"When she told me to go help you." He said, before walking away.

* * *

Two weeks have passed, still no news…or not. She opened her window just in time for Toushiro to land soundlessly and enter it.

"How's Ichi-nii and the others?" she asked excitedly. Toushiro looked at her curiously. She had never been this excited before. He had been sent to the real world to deliver a message to Urahara and Yoruichi, and he thought that he might drop by and see her.

"Their mission is progressing faster than expected," he answered. Over the years, they have kept the friendship that sprang from that simple soccer match, intact. She would ask him about things that she wanted to know about Soul Society, and as long as it isn't classified information, he would answer them truthfully. But mostly her inquiries were limited about her elder brother's jobs. In exchange, when he had to stay in the real world, he could stay in Ichigo's room as long as he isn't around. It was better than staying over at Urahara's.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Karin asked, head propped in a pillow. She tilted her head to the side, and Toushiro thought that she looked unbelievably cute. However, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Realizing what she had just asked, he looked up in surprise. "Actually…"

* * *

"See ya," she said, waving as she saw Toushiro off. He smiled at her before vanishing in thin air. She closed her window and fell into bed, seeing Toushiro was certainly refreshing for her. There had been a time when she thought she liked him. He was…oh so cool, so ruggedly handsome and good in soccer. In fact, he was exactly her ideal kind of man, but as she explored more and deepen their relationship. She discovered that her feelings were just of pure friendship and nothing else. Besides, Toushiro was absolutely crazy for Hinamori-san.

Karin smiled to herself. Maybe ideals would always stay as ideals. But right now, she was ready for the real one.

* * *

Another week passed, and Ichi-nii and the others had returned safely. It was time for Chad's confession…of more than one thing, it seems.

"Karin," he said, unable to look her in the eye. It seems that she had found out the truth in his absence. "I'm sorry."

"The dangerous mission which you might not return from was to train with a squad?" she asked. Toushiro had told her that the 11th squad captain has specifically requested Ichi-nii's assistance in his training, and Ichi-nii didn't want to go alone and so he asked Chad. When Inoue heard about this, she wanted to come along too. And Ishida had to come because of her. It wasn't a dangerous mission at all.

At least for him it wasn't, Toushiro warned her that her brother might not make it out alive though, if the captain who requested for his assistance gets too carried away.

"Urahara-san told me, that you might give me an answer faster if you were pressured," Chad explained. He remembered Urahara-san's exact words and the thumbs up sign he gave him when he told him to go for it. He should've realized that he was just messing with him. "Your answer?" he still asked, he knew his chances weren't good but he wanted to hear it anyway. If he got rejected, then he would just pursue her again without regrets.

"Ask me again," she said, instead. "The exact same way…"

Chad turned red, and he searched his mind for the exact words, he told her a month ago, in this exact same place.

"K-Karin…"

* * *

They had been walking home together. Karin was wondering why he was doing this and led to the conclusion that maybe she was in danger again. She knew she should be worried because that would mean that Yuzu was being targeted as well. But she couldn't help but be a little bit glad. She had always like Chad.

Chad was gathering every ounce of courage he had in his body. This would be the first time he would confess to a girl, though it might sound pitiful, he had never fallen inlove with anyone else before now. Before her. He wondered how it would feel to be rejected, or to be reciprocated. Would it hurt? He had known what pain is. Or maybe he would be numb, and not feel anything at all.

He tried to remember what Urahara told him, bits of advice from Ishida, Yoruichi's warning. Look for the perfect timing, say the right words, it was all so vague. They didn't tell him the important things. When was the right time? What were the right words? Karin was looking at the sunset, her back on him. At this rate, they would end up going home without him having said anything. He would miss his chance.

"K-Karin," he managed to choke out her name. What were the right words? Is this the right time?

Upon hearing her name called, Karin turned back to look at Chad.

"Chad, let's go again here tomorrow," she grinned, the sunset making her long dark hair look orange in the sunset like Ichigo's. She was so vibrant, so beautiful, so perfect that he was so inlove with her.

And just like that, Chad knew. It was as clear as day, the right time was now, and the right words were…

* * *

"Be my girl," he said, looking into her eyes. "I promise to always protect you," he took a step closer to her and the recollection of the rest of his confession that day, came rushing to him.

"I know this might sound sudden, you don't have to reply now, I'd give you a week to thi—". Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Karin sealed his lips with hers. Honestly, he was just so uptight sometimes. If he hadn't told her that last month, they would have been together by now. She didn't need to confirm her feelings. She had known it since a long time ago.

She had always liked Chad.

* * *

**A/N: **So, the teaser was inaccurate, sorry about that. Hoped that you liked it though. R&R please.


End file.
